


Why They Work

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby awaits the visit of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomlistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/gifts).



> Prompt was the West Wing, anything.

On a snowy Thursday morning, Toby entered the West Wing offices. Everyone knew from the silent memo Josh had sent out the day before that he was going to be a nervous wreck and to try and stay out of his path. It was a rather ordinary day for everyone else in the West Wing, but for Toby, a particular visit had been a long time coming.

"Ginger, did you get the tea I asked for?" He hurried in past Sam and Josh's office, taking off his coat and slinging it over one arm. "What about the cookies? Did you get the little chocolate ones that look like biscuits?"

"Of course, everything's ready and waiting just like you wanted."

"Everything's not ready, or I would have had to check it several times. This visit is important." Almost to his office, Toby stopped to snap at his assistant.

"Toby, I think there's—" Ginger wanted to stop him, to warn him that the person he wanted everything perfect for, was in fact, sitting in his office, but Toby turned and entered his office, slamming the door behind him.

The door slam caused the woman sitting near his desk to almost jump before she stood and turned to face him. She had aged quite considerably since he had seen her last, her auburn hair now streaked with grey, but it didn't matter. He still thought she was the loveliest person he had ever seen.

"Hello Toby," she said in her crisp and clean British accent, her coat slung over one arm much like Toby's was. "I've heard you caused quite a ruckus amongst your staff waiting for me."

"Just the tea, and some of those little chocolate cookies you like. It was nothing. They didn't mind." Toby bowed his head as the woman dropped her coat and moved towards him. She put both hands on each side of his face.

"It's never nothing." She leaned her face close to his before wrapping her arms around him, and he gratefully returned the hug back. "So, when I leave, thank them properly."

"Tobus?" CJ chose that opportunity to pop her head in the door. "Ginger said that Dr. Lethbridge-Stewart was here."

"CJ, please come in." Toby took a step back as CJ entered with a few files in her arms. "Dr. Elizabeth Lethbridge-Stewart, CJ Cregg, our Press Secretary. CJ gives our press briefings."

"I'm quite familiar with CJ's line of work, Toby. And Liz suits me just fine." Liz held out her hand for CJ to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, CJ. I take it you look out for my Toby here."

"Slightly, ma'am." CJ didn't know quite how to respond. She had never considered anything besides the fact the senior staff tended to look out for one another. It almost felt oddly personal, and so CJ recoiled into default mode. "When he's not putting his foot in his mouth, of course."

"Does that often, does he? Well, it's refreshing to know that much hasn't changed." Liz smiled, touching Toby's arm. CJ felt more at ease knowing she could talk around this woman with a little humor. "I've known Toby for thirty years, and he's always put his foot in it."

"Not always." Normally, Toby would defend his honor quite abruptly, but here, there was no danger.

"Yes, always." CJ laughed, then switched subjects, keeping the formal mentality in her head at all times. "Toby mentioned your husband's meeting with Admiral Fitzwallace yesterday."

Liz waved it off. "It's nothing, really."

"It's not nothing." Toby insisted, with a little more oomph this time. "Sir Alistair wants to increase UNIT's exposure in case aliens do in fact exist and reach Earth. He knows the Admiral is the best person for the job."

"Toby." Liz tried her hardest not to laugh. "I'm afraid aliens have already been here and gone, several times over the years. You've obviously never met the Doctor."

"The Doctor? If you ask me, he sounds like a bad David Bowie backup singer," CJ said, and Liz rolled her eyes as though she had heard that one before. It was at that moment that they heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, guys? You have to come see this." Josh's grin was infectious as the three followed him out of Toby's office. Josh nearly skipped down the hall out of the Bullpen and down the hall towards the Mural Room, turning at one point to face them while continuing to move. "I think the President has found his match."

"Is he always this cryptic?" Liz asked CJ, motioning to Josh. CJ nodded.

"Only when he thinks something is really amusing and wants others to bear witness," CJ replied.

"Also depends on whether Sam is getting his ass kicked by a girl or not," Toby added to Liz and CJ's raised eyebrows. "What?"

As they grew close to the Mural Room, a small crowd had formed around the doorway. Two men stood in the center of the room, one being the President with his hands in his pockets facing his opponent who was leaning on a cane. It was obvious that they were having a civilized discussion, though everyone appeared quite interested in what they were saying.

The President had just finished his turn.

"Bloody hell." Liz knew exactly what was happening as it was happening as CJ turned to Toby with a surprised look on her face at Liz's choice of words.

The President's head remained tilted towards the slightly taller man who wore a silver beard and newsboy cap.

"I have served her Majesty and country for forty-odd some years, and in that time, I must admit there are several times that this world has not been honorable. Don't cast yourself down or grow defensive, Mr. President. If you look at history, you'll see the same things happen over and over again. Sometimes, we choose our ignorance, and lose good men because we haven't a time machine to predict the future. We can only live in the present, doing the best we can."

"I'll have to agree with you, Sir Alistair," the President smiled. "If only we had a time machine."

Toby looked at Liz to see her smile.

"And, that is my husband. If you'll excuse me." Liz moved forward through the others to where her husband was standing.

"Ahh, Lizzie, perfect timing. I'd like you to meet the President." He held an arm out, which she walked into, automatically taking on the role of wife.

"Is he always like that, Tob?" Josh, who was now standing next to Toby, watched as the people dispersed and Alistair introduced his wife to the President.

"It's why they work," he replied. "Can't really explain it better than that."


End file.
